SGH Quadruple Love Triangles
by McShip
Summary: Crazy name, huh? Mark/Addison/Alex, Derek/Meredith/OC, George/Izzie/Callie, and Burke/Cristina/Owen. This was my first ever fic so be gentle on me. Backstory in the A/N.
1. The Come Back

**The SGH Quadruple Love Triangles**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**A/N**: Hey, all! This is my long awaited nubby fic! :) After much hesitation and much pushing, I'm only going to post the first chapter! Now, okay, so I wrote this in script form. Actually script! So, my nubby fic, enjoy! :)

Backstory:  
Much of the stuff that happened in season 3 happened in season 4. Addison never left, she slept with Alex, which broke the bet. She's still there but on the verge of going to LA. Wedding not happened at the end of season 3. So, sex bet, Gizzie sex, and all that jazz (lol) happened in season 4. Oh, and Meredith and Derek are broken up. Sorry. :\

* * *

Chapter 1: The Comeback

_(_Everyone at SGH is waiting for the comeback of their head of cardio, Dr. Preston Burke. You see Cristina waiting anxiously with her friends.)

Scene 1:

Cristina: Why is it taking it so long for him to get here?

Meredith: It's only 7:58 AM! He'll get here in about 2 minutes.

Izzie: That's gonna be hell for her.

George & Alex: I agree.

George: She's been waiting years for Burke to come back. [to Chief] Can I be Burke's man, again? [smiles]

Chief: Sure. Whatever. There he is! [points to the door]

[Burke comes running in with roses and Owen joins them in watching Burke come back]

Owen: What are you guys doing here?

Burke: [gives Cristina the flowers and smiles] Long time no see, Cristina. [he kisses her]

Owen: What the hell?! [grabs Burke and throws him to the floor]

Cristina: [shocked over the kiss] Oh, crap. Owen… [grabs Owen] Burke, this is Owen, my new _boyfriend_. Owen, this is Burke, my _ex_-fiancé.

Owen & Burke: What?!

[Everyone tries to leave]

Cristina: _Stay_. So, hi, Burke. How have you been?

Burke: Missing you.

Cristina: Burke, you're a little too late. I've moved on, as you can see.

Owen: Owen Hunt, head of trauma. And you are…?

Burke: Preston Burke, I used to be head of cardio, the specialty Cristina loves. Isn't that right, Cristina?

Cristina: Yeah.

[Alex sees Addison and runs away to her]

Cristina: Alex! Karev! Evil Spawn! [sighs]

Burke: So I already know one thing that has changed. Anything else?

Miranda: I became chief resident.

Burke: Congratulations, Miranda! How is Tucker?

Miranda: [looks away] We're having some problems but we'll work it out.

Burke: Oh. Sorry. [looks to the rest of the group] Anything else? O'Malley! How are you and Torres?

George: We're doing great, sir. Everything is fine. [Izzie looks at George]

Burke: How much have I missed?

George: A lot of things.

Scene 2:

[Alex runs up to Addison]

Alex: Hey.

Addison: Hey. So, Burke is back?

Alex: Yeah. I think it's going to be hell for Cristina, Owen, and Burke. [pause] You want to have dinner with me… tonight?

Addison: I thought you said you weren't interested.

Alex: I wasn't then. So how about – [Mark walks up to Addison]

Mark: Morning, Addison. [smiles]

Addison: Morning, Mark. [smiles back]

Mark: Oh, Karev. I need you on a patient. Prep her for a rhinoplasty. I have to talk to Addison. [gives him the chart]

Alex: The offer still stands, Addison. [smiles and leaves]

Mark: So, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?

Addison: [under breath] Oh, God. I will not have another love triangle penetrate the walls of this hospital.

Mark: What?

Addison: Nothing, nothing. Um… I have plans for tonight. How about tomorrow night?

Mark: Sounds great. [smiles and leaves]

Addison: Oh, God. [Callie walks up to her]

Callie: Anything good happen this morning?

Addison: Burke came back, a love triangle for him, Cristina, and Owen. And I think I might have another.

Callie: [looks interested] Alex and Mark? Seriously?

Addison: They both asked me to dinner tonight. I told Mark I had plans and that tomorrow is good. I haven't replied to Alex yet. I think I'll put him on the gynie squad today. [pages Mark and Alex]

Callie: Wow. Who are you going to pick?

Addison: That's what the dinners are for.

Scene 3:

[a handsome man comes up to Meredith]

Man: [British accent] Good morning. I was wondering where you might find Dr. Richard Webber.

Meredith: I'll page him. [looks very interested in the new man]

[five minutes later]

Meredith: Chief, this is uh…

Man: [British accent] Dr. Matthew Smits, top neurosurgeon from England, pleasure to meet you. [shakes the Chief's hand] [to Meredith] And to you, too. [takes her hand and kisses it] Goodbye. I hope I will see you again. [Meredith blushes and Derek sees this]

Scene 4:

[Izzie walks up to George]

Izzie: You can't transfer to Mercy West.

George: Why?

Izzie: Because… [pulls him into a room] I love you, George.

George: What?

Izzie: I know that night we were drunk and we were going to put it behind us and I was going to support you in your marriage and the kiss in the elevator and all the messed up things we did together but… I can't.

George: This is exactly why I'm leaving. I can't be around you. Because you are acting like this. I have to go. [Leaves]

Izzie: George! [Sighs]

Callie: [sees George leaving the room with Izzie following him behind]

Scene 5:

[Addison and Alex are checking a patient]

Addison: [pages Callie] Dr. Karev, give me the stats.

Alex: Amy Brennan, 25 years old, 32 weeks pregnant, fell down the stairs and has broken her leg.

Amy: Is my baby okay?

Addison: We'll need to do an ultrasound but first we need to check your leg and put it in a cast.

Callie: [comes in] Hey. What do you need?

Addison: Amy Brennan broke her leg. I already did the X-ray and it will be a few minutes until I can get the results. Dr. Karev, could you get me the X-rays?

Alex: Sure thing, Dr. Montgomery.

Addison: [stops him] Yes.

Alex: What?

Addison: I'll have dinner with you tonight.

Alex: [smiles] Okay, Dr. Montgomery. [leaves]

Callie: Do you know who to pick?

Addison: I have no clue.

Scene 6:

[Owen and Cristina are working a woman who has been in a car accident and has cardiomyopathy]

Cristina: Claire Pane, age 29, history of cardiomyopathy, has been admitted at Seattle Grace Hospital five times since she was diagnosed two years ago.

Owen: Five times?

Cristina: I'll schedule for an MRI and a CT. Ms. Pane? I'm Dr. Yang. You'll be just fine.

Claire: Is the other driver okay? I need to know if the other driver is okay. [sits up and you see a huge glass shard stuck in her back]

Cristina: Oh, my god. Dr. Hunt! She has a huge shard of glass in her back. [moves the patient a bit and her back starts bleeding a lot]

Cristina: I need two packets of AB positive! And a shot of morphine! [grabs morphine from nurse] Transfuse the blood, fast! [gives morphine] I need you to be brave, Ms. Pane. You will only feel a slight pinch but I need you to be brave.

Claire: Okay.

Cristina: [grasps shard] Okay, on three. One, two, three! [pulls shard out and huge amounts of blood come out. Ms. Pane faints] Okay, I need two more packets of blood!

Scene 7:

[Meredith is working with Dr. Smits on a young girl with a brain tumor]

Meredith: Natalie Cole, age 19, admitted for seizures and headaches did a CT and MRI this morning and found a tumor in the temporal lobe.

Matthew: Is the tumor operable?

Meredith: Yes. But the seizures are moving the tumor slowly so we have to operate today.

Matthew: What time is the surgery?

Meredith: 4 o'clock.

Matthew: It's around 11 now. Dr. Grey, do you want to grab a coffee with me?

Meredith: Uh, sure. (smiles)

Matthew: Good. (smiles)

Scene 8:

[lunch in Really Old Guy's room]

Izzie: [enters and sees Cristina and Alex] Hey, guys.

Cristina: Have you seen Meredith? She told me she was going to meet us in Really Old Guy's room.

Izzie: No.

Alex: I saw here with that new doctor.

Cristina: What new doctor?

Izzie: Oh, yeah! Dr. Matthew Smits. He was famous in England for the impossible surgeries he pulled off. He's kind of cute, too.

Cristina: Huh. She finally moved on. What specialty is he?

Izzie: Uh, neurology, I think.

Cristina: Oh. She didn't move on. (pager goes off) I have to go. My patient is bleeding internally. (runs out)

Alex: Where's O'Malley?

Izzie: Don't know. (sits down and eats her salad quietly)

Scene 9:

[Cristina rushes into Claire's room and sees her bleeding from her nose]

Cristina: [puts stethoscope on chest and hears faint heartbeat] Okay, I need one of you to get Dr. Burke and Dr. Hunt. Her heartbeat is there but is fading fast. [beep beep] She's coding! Get me the crash cart! Charging to 200. [whine] Clear! [checks] No pulse. Charging to 300! [whine] Clear! [ checks] She's got a pulse! [Dr. Burke and Dr. Hunt rush into the room]

Cristina: [checks chart] She's due for a heart transplant. [looks at Burke and Hunt] Today.

Scene 10:

[Addison is doing an ultra sound on Amy]

Addison: There's your baby. The heartbeat is strong. No abnormalities. She's good. [to Amy] How did you fall down the stairs?

Amy: I read online that in my stage I could have pregnancy hypertension. I think this was it.

Addison: I need to do a CT on your brain. Karev, page Dr. Shepherd and take Amy for a CT.

Alex: Yes, Dr. Montgomery. [pages Derek and smiles at Addison, leaves with Amy]

Callie: [enters the room] Okay, which one do you have the hots for?

Addison: [sighs] Both.

Scene 11:

[Alex is giving an MRI and CT to Amy]

Amy: She's kind of hot.

Alex: [on P.A. system] Who?

Amy: Dr. Montgomery. Are you two together or something? Or do you have the really hot hots for her?

Alex: I'm taking her to dinner tonight.

Amy: I think she really likes you.

Alex: We'll just have to find out. [smiles]

Scene 12:

[Cristina, Burke, and Owen are doing a heart transplant on Claire]

Burke: How did you two meet? [looks at Cristina and Owen]

Owen: Do you want to tell him?

Cristina: I've moved on, so yes, let's tell him.

Owen: I was behind a car crash and I took action and pen trach'd a man.

Cristina: Owen had a deep cut on his right leg so I had to fix him up. He can really take pain. He stapled his own leg without the morphine. [laughs]

Owen: Then I saved her because an icicle was stuck in her chest.

Cristina: Owen asked me out on a date but...

Owen: I hadn't had a date in years…

Cristina: And he came to the date drunk. Did you know that his best surgery was by putting all his weight on a man so he wouldn't bleed out?

Burke: Okay, now I'm going to recharge the heart… Clear. [thud] Nothing. Clear! [thud] Okay, we've got a working heart. Wait… what's that? [points at several hundreds tiny glass shards imbedded in the lungs]

Cristina: Crap. Call UNOS, we need another transplant or else… we're going to lose her.

Scene 13:

[Meredith and Matthew are taking out the tumor in the girl]

Meredith: There it is.

Matthew: We have to move fast before she has another seizure. [removes tumor carefully and dumps it in the bowl]

Meredith: Great work, Dr. Smits.

Matthew: Would you like to close up? Residents need as much practice as interns, you know.

Meredith: Okay. [closes up]

Matthew: Beautiful running whip stitch. You'll make a fine resident.

Scene 14:

[Addison and Alex are leaving for their date]

Addison: So, where are we going?

Alex: It's a surprise. Do you like sushi? [smiles]

Addison: I love sushi. [smiles and enters into restaurant]

Addison: [picks up menu just as a waiter comes by]

Waiter: Are you ready to order?

Alex: I am.

Addison: I am, too.

Alex: Ladies first. [smiles]

Addison: I'll have some of the yellowtail along with the spicy tuna and some ice tea.

Waiter: Okay. How about you sir?

Alex: I'll have the California roll, spicy tuna, and a coke.

Waiter: Okay. I will be back with the drinks and food. [leaves]

Alex: I've been here a couple times.

Addison: So, how exactly did you get into surgery?

[later that night at the hotel Addison and Mark are staying at]

Addison: So, I had a lot of fun tonight. [smiles]

Alex: Me, too. [smiles] Do you have any plans tomorrow night?

Addison: Yeah, surgery and stuff. So…

Alex: [kisses her and smiles] Good night.

Addison: Good night. [goes inside hotel]

[Mark inside his hotel room, watching Alex leave]

Scene 15:

[the next day at SGH]

Addison: [walks up to Callie] I had a great night last night.

Callie: [looks at her] One down, one left to go.

Mark: [walks up to Addison] Hey, Addison.

Callie: I'll go. [leaves]

Mark: Addison, I have a big surgery tonight so I can't make it to dinner.

Addison: You have your lying face.

Mark: My lying face?

Addison: Yeah. You don't have a big surgery. Which means something…

Mark: [Mark sighs and kisses her softly]

Alex: [comes up to Mark and Addison and punches Mark in the face] Son of a bitch!

Punches were thrown and Mark had a black eye, Alex's mouth was dripping with blood.

Addison: Guys, stop it! [tries to stop them but gets elbowed in the face by Alex]

Alex: I'm so sorry, Addison. [leaves]

Mark: [helps her up]

Addison: Stop touching me! [Mark stops]

Derek: [runs up to Addison and helps her up] You okay? [wipes blood] Your nose is bleeding. Come on. [leaves with her]

Scene 16:

[everyone except Cristina is in Really Old Guy's room]

Meredith: [to Alex] Is there something going between you and Addison? [smiles]

Alex: No.

Meredith: Then why did you punch Mark in the face after he kissed Addison?

[silence]

Izzie: Admit it. You like her.

George: Yeah, no guy would punch another guy in the face after they kissed a girl.

Cristina: [comes in] Hey, guys. What's new?

Meredith: You didn't hear? Mark and Alex got into a fight, over Addison!

Alex: I do not like Addison!

Cristina: Well you've got the hots for her or [gags a little] in love with her.

Izzie: I think it's both. [smiles at Alex]

Alex: I have to go check on my patient. [leaves]

Cristina: [to Meredith] What's up with you and Dr. McYummy? [smiles]

Meredith: Nothing. McYummy?

Cristina: I saw you leaving with him last night. What's up with you and him?

Meredith: Nothing!

George: I can sense that you're lying. I have a sixth sense. Either that or I know if "nothing" was going on, I wouldn't have seen you kiss him in the stairwell. [smiles]

Meredith: You saw that?!

Cristina: Oh, you dirty dirty mistress.

George: It was the same level I saw Burke kiss you a years ago.

Cristina: O'Malley!

Scene 17:

[Derek is fixing Addison's bleeding nose]

Derek: It's fine. It's not broken but it's gonna hurt for a few days. What happened?

Addison: Do you really want to know?

Derek: It seems interesting.

Addison: You're my ex-husband. I don't think I want to involve you.

Derek: Oh, I think I already know. Why would Alex and Mark fight for no reason? You're the object. What's the reason?

Addison: Apparently, everyone has triangles in this Goddamn soap opera hospital.

Derek: [chuckles] Mark and Alex? Seriously?

Addison: Is Meredith rubbing off on you? Yes, Mark and Alex. Alex kissed me.

Derek: Alex kissed you?!

Addison: He's a twelve year old but a hot one. Then, Alex saw Mark kiss me this morning and a huge fight broke out and you know the rest.

Derek: Yeah. I'm having some problems, too.

Addison: With _your _twelve year old?

Derek: Yeah. You know that new doctor? Dr. Smits?

Addison: He's cute.

Derek: They had a date last night. Or at least, I think. I don't know what the kiss between them in the stairwell was for. I hope she isn't moving on since I broke up with her.

Addison: That's irony for you. It's too late for you to get back together with her. Want to grab a drink at Joe's after work and just drink our twelve year old sorrows away? ([smiles]

Derek: Sure. [smiles]

Scene 18:

[the locker room with only Alex and Meredith changing]

Alex: George told me what happened between you and Dr. Smits in the stairwell. Dirty mistress.

Meredith: _Ex_-mistress.

Alex: [long pause] I _am_ in love with Addison.

Meredith: [stares at him] What?

Alex: You guys are right. I like Addison.

Meredith: Why couldn't you just tell us?

Alex: Yang, I can't tell because she'll just make fun of me. Izzie will root for me and probably tell Addison. George… why should I tell George?

Meredith: Why are you telling me?

Alex: Because you're the dirty ex-mistress. [smiles]

Meredith: I'm still not over Derek. Matt's not filling the void.

Alex: Dark and twisty. [chuckles] Want to get drunk at Joe's? Maybe you will have another one-night stand with Derek.

Meredith: Looking forward to it. [smiles]

Scene 19:

[Izzie goes in the on-call room with Mark inside]

Izzie: Oh, sorry.

Mark: It's okay.

Izzie: [sits next to him] I'm just wondering, can you keep a secret? This secret _needs_ to stay secret, but I just can't keep it inside me.

Mark: I don't think you would be smart to go to me for secrets.

Izzie: I'm in love with... a married man.

Mark: Oh.

Izzie: I won't say it again.

Mark: Yeah, I'm not the best guy to give advice. Want to get a drink instead?

Izzie knows what that would mean but she didn't care at that moment. Caution to the wind.

Izzie: Sure. Let's party until tomorrow!

Scene 20:

[everyone is at Joe's; Mark is buying Izzie her fourth beer; Meredith is drunk dancing with Alex; Addison and Derek are laughing and talking]

Mark: [to Izzie] Izzie, I think you've had too much to drink. [laughs]

Izzie: [ditzy] No, no. This is only my fourth drink.

Mark: I think I need to get you out of here before you pass out on the bar.

Izzie: [laughs] I'm fine.

Mark: [laughs] You are so totally not. Come on. [takes her arm]

Izzie: What happened to getting drunk and party like there's no tomorrow?

Mark: Well, there might not be a tomorrow. [puts her in his car]

Izzie: Nice car.

Mark: [drives up to Meredith's house and takes Izzie to the front door where she almost slips]

Izzie: Whew! [laughs] Great beer. [get's to the front door] Thanks Mark. Why don't you come inside?

Mark: No, thanks anyway.

Izzie: Don't be a chicken. [kisses him] Come inside. [pulls Mark inside and to her room]

[back at Joe's]

Meredith: Whew! This is a great song!

Alex: [looks at time] Crap! It's midnight. We got to go. We have rounds in the morning.

Meredith: Okay. [talks to George] Could you take us home? We're a little bit drunk.

George: Sure. Where's Izzie?

Meredith: I think she's with McSteamy. [laughs]

George: Okay. [goes to car] Come on guys.

Alex: [sarcastically] Nice car, O'Malley. [chuckles]

Meredith: You are so mean, Alex! [pushes him in the car]

George: [drives to Meredith's house]

[Meredith and Alex get out of the car]

Meredith: Thanks, George! [to Alex] Do you think Izzie is home?

Alex: Don't know.

Meredith: [opens front door and hears Izzie moaning] Whoa. [laughs]

Alex: [laughs then kisses Meredith]

Meredith: _Whoa. _[She pushes Alex away but finds herself dragging him into the house]

[back at Joe's]

Addison: Everyone is leaving. [looks at watch] One A.M! I have a patient I need to check up on in the morning. Let's go.

Derek: Okay. I'll drop you off at the hotel. I had only one drink and you had - what? - like fifty. [laughs]

Addison: Four, but okay.

Derek: [drops her off at the hotel then kisses Addison by surprise but then steps back] I'm so-

Addison: Don't be. [she kisses him and they go inside]

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter because that is it for a little while. Need to finish other stories first. :P Review, please!


	2. The Worst Mistakes

Chapter 2: The Worst Mistakes

Scene 1:

(Izzie wakes in her room with a huge hangover, seeing clothes on the floor)

Izzie: Ow, my head. (sighs)

Mark: (comes shirtless) Oh, you're awake. (grabs his shirt on the floor and puts them on) I thought I would get out of your hair before you woke up.

Izzie: What? I'm really confused.

Mark: Probably a major hangover. You'll remember, sooner or later. (long pause as he buttons up) What do you remember last?

Izzie: I got out of your car and you helped me to the front door, that's all.

Mark: (under breath) How can she not remember?

Izzie: What?

Mark: Nothing. It's 3. Go back to sleep. See you at work. (opens door and puts on jacket)

Izzie: Wait.

Mark: Yeah?

Izzie: (get's up and wraps blanket around her) I think I remember… (smiles and then walks over to Mark and kisses him) Don't leave.

Scene 2:

(Alex wakes up in Meredith's bed, with Meredith in a robe next to him)

Alex: (looks under sheets) Crap. (looks at Meredith) Do you remember?

Meredith: No. (shakes her head) But I woke up completely naked next to you and if that doesn't strike up a frickin' light bulb, I don't know what does.

Alex: (long pause and checks time) I'll go now. Do you just wanna forget last night?

Meredith: Yeah.

Alex: Could you maybe turn around?

Meredith: You don't have to ask me twice. (turns around)

Alex: (puts on his clothes and hears Izzie moaning) Whoa. I'm gonna take a shower. See you at breakfast?

Meredith: (nods head) Yeah.

Alex: (leaves)

Scene 3:

(Addison is sitting on a chair with a robe in her room with Derek in bed)

Derek: (wakes up) Addison?

Addison: I was the one drinking last night... and can you remember what happened last night? Because I sure as hell don't.

Derek: Yeah. I just slept with my ex-wife. (puts on clothes)

Addison: Do you want to forget it?

Derek: (pauses) I think. (puts on jacket and leaves)

Addison: (yells) What do you mean "I think"? (sighs)

Scene 4:

(Cristina wakes up in Burke's apartment in Burke's bed)

Cristina: Owen?

Burke: (comes in with breakfast and smiles) You're awake.

Cristina: What?

Burke: (sits next to her) We spent the night… together. (smiles)

Cristina: What? (looks under sheets) I'm naked. Burke, get out of here so I can dress.

Burke: I've already seen you naked.

Cristina: I don't need another time so just leave.

Burke: Okay. (leaves)

Scene 5:

[Everyone was handpicked by an attending/resident]

Bailey: Okay, everyone, it looks some attendings and residents think your very special (mutters) Don't abuse the on-call rooms… (regular voice) and some of the attendings wants you. Yang, you're with Dr. Burke.

Cristina: What? Fine. [leaves]

Bailey: Stevens, you're with Dr. Sloan.

Izzie: [tries to hide a smile] Okay. [leaves]

Bailey: O'Malley, you're with your wife.

George: Okay. [leaves]

Bailey: Karev, Grey, you're working with me.

Meredith: We're working together?

Bailey: Yes, you're working with me. Come on.

[Meredith and Alex look at each other then leave]

Scene 6:

[George, Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina are hanging out on the gurneys in the hallway]

Meredith: Anything interesting happen to you guys last night?

Izzie & Cristina: Yup.

George: No.

Meredith: [long pause] I slept with Alex.

Izzie, Cristina, & George: What?

Meredith: It was only for that night!

Izzie: I slept with McSteamy. [smiles]

George & Cristina: What? [they look at her, George fuming]

Meredith: Yeah. Alex and I heard you. You were really loud, both times.

Cristina: Barbie got steamy with McSteamy. Whoo! [laughs]

Meredith: I remember opening the door last night and hearing Izzie. Then, I woke up this morning and heard Izzie ten minutes after I woke up.

Izzie: (ignoring them) He's amazingly good with his… [pager beeps] I gotta go. Sloan wants me. [smiles and leaves]

Cristina: Oh, I bet he does.

Meredith: [to Cristina] What happened to you last night?

Cristina: Well… (looks at George) Bambi leave!

George: I got a surgery with my wife so… (leaves)

Cristina: Oh God Meredith, your dark and twistiness rubbed off on me.

Meredith: What happened?

Cristina: Burke's here and you know, alcohol should have never been invented…

Meredith: (pause)

Cristina: I idiotically slept with Burke! I can't even remember it…

Meredith: Ah! Are you gonna tell Owen?

Cristina: Are you kidding?

Scene 7:

(Addison is walking down the hall when…)

Addison: Ah! (someone pulls her into a closet) Mark, this isn't the time!

?: Mark?

Addison: (squints) Derek?

Derek: (flicks on the lights) Hey, Addison.

Addison: No Satan?

Derek: After our, (pause) moment in the sheets last night, I think I should at least be courteous and call you by your name.

(okay, probably going to stop with this nonsense of a script right here, enjoy the regular writing! I missed them :()

Addison turned around and placed a hand on the doorknob but she could feel Derek behind her.

"Derek," she breathed.

He place open mouth kisses on her neck and _the spot_. What the hell was up with every guy using _the spot _against her?

"Derek," she said again. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her up against the door.

* * *

Okay, this is really short (lol) and unfulfilling of other triangles but I didn't want any of you to have any torture! Anyways, regular writing is back! I missed them so much! Reviews, please! (Sorry to Kevin's Biggest Fan who I said I would update last weekend… Worst updater in the world, here. :P)


End file.
